


Muggles

by inbarati



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati





	Muggles

Oliver Wood rounded a corner to see Marcus Flint standing over a smaller boy. Marcus was hissing something at the boy, words Oliver couldn't make out, but he could tell by the tone that they were cruel. "Flint," he called out, "You better get out of the Gryffindor corridors. You don't belong here." Flint did nothing more than sneer at him before striding off down the hall. He bent to help the younger Gryffindor up before he realized who it was. "Ron, are you okay?"

Ron Weasley coughed and sniffled a few times before he answered. "Yeah," he said, his voice rough. "Flint's just being a jerk."

"What happened?" Oliver asked, concerned. Ron looked pale, and was unsteady on his feet.

"He thinks he knows something about me. Can we, uh… Keep this between us? If I complain, it'll just give him more ammunition." Ron had a pleading look on his face.

Oliver didn't like it. "On the condition that you tell me what happened, so I can make sure it doesn't happen again."

Ron thought fast. "I uh… He found out I was attracted to Muggles. So uh… He decided to give me a hard time about it." Ron looked everywhere but at Oliver.

Oliver snorted. "Right. Everyone knows you're into Harry, and he's hardly a Muggle."

Ron's jaw fell open, and stayed that way for several moments before he snapped it shut again. "E- every- everyone knows what?"

"Is that what he's badgering you about? He's been after Theodore Nott himself. He's not got a leg to stand on, giving you what for. You can tell him I told you, next time." Oliver glossed over the question, remembering what it had been like for him when the Slytherins found out he wasn't as into girls as he was boys.

"Harry likes Ginny." Ron said quietly. It was actually kind of a relief to tell someone. Someone who would understand how hard it was to watch Harry and his sister together.

"That's hard," was all Oliver said, wrapping an arm around Ron's thin shoulders. "I'll tell Katie to let the next bludger headed for his thick skull hit him."

Ron smiled in spite of himself. "You oughtn't do that."

Oliver smiled back as they turned toward the door to the Gryffindor common room. "Just remember, when you've had time to adjust, that there are other people who might be interested." He winked, leaving Ron gaping in the hallway.


End file.
